


Musings

by Electr4Heart



Series: Musings [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 150-300 words, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky's thoughts, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Other, Shorts, Snippet, Snippets, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electr4Heart/pseuds/Electr4Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bucky was fine. At least for a man in his circumstances. Then, he knew he was on the run again. "<br/>Bucky thinks about some of the things that happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little something something to work my English(if you see any errors please point them out! :D) and pour my Bucky Feels. All the chapters will have between 150-300 words really, and I'll post frequently until I don't. I'll try to write them in order, but no promises.  
> Hope you like it!

Bucky was fine. _At least for a man in his circumstances._ He was living in a fairly simple apartment, but a huge improvement from his last one. He still could smell something rotting, even after moving from that place.

So, when he saw a man running right after looking at him, and then the newspaper with a black and white photo of him( _how?_ ), the first thought he had was “Shit.”

Not in English, but that’s a close enough translation.

Then, he knew he was on the run again. Not something new, but not something he actually enjoyed. Not that he had much of that in the first place, of course. He had to leave the plums, and Steve( _Steve!_ ) appeared. Not exactly in that order. Everything about that moment was a little fuzzy in his mind. He doesn't really know why.

 _The man from the museum,_ he said when Steve asked if Bucky knew him. Of course, he lied, and Steve saw right through that.

He was not trained to lie, you see. People were dead long before he needed to lie.

And if he had that ability before, well, he certainly hadn't now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and T'challa meet. Kinda.

A giant cat.

A  _giant fucking cat_.

He would die by the hands(claws) of man with a black giant cat costume. And the sun was still up, so everyone would see it. And there were helicopters.

Bucky Barnes, war hero(to some), terrorist(only not really), and once a friend, would be killed by a cat.

Or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe it would be merciful of the helicopters to actually hit him. They weren’t that good, though, and he wasn’t someone acquainted with mercy.

So he ran. He was pretty good at it. He ran, and stole a bike, and the cat still was after him. And Steve _(Dammit, Steve!)_. And everyone else. He tried not to lose his backpack.

But cats are _really_ fast, and then he was off of the bike.

(He always knew he was a dog person.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter, I think. Less than 150 words, damn. Oh well. Also, that thing about posting in chronological order? Not gonna happen, really(but you'll be able to keep track of what's happening by the chapter summary!). I still need to write a chapter that should be posted before this one, but don't have the inspiration. I have another drabble(or is it snippet?) ready, so I'll post the next one soon. Thanks for reading! :D  
> (Also, for everyone that doesn't know, Sebastian Stan said that Bucky kept his diaries in his backpack, so, feels.)


End file.
